The present disclosure generally relates to location based services and, in particular, to the location of points of interest (POI).
Information about points of interest (POI) (e.g., businesses, parks, airports, universities, etc.) are often stored as listings in databases. A POI listing may include various data about a POI such as the name of the POI and a location of the POI (e.g., longitude and latitude coordinates). The database of POI listings may be used to display one or more POIs on a mapping interface or to search for one or more POIs near a particular location.
Many listings, however, do not include data about the geometric footprint of a POI. Instead, the location data in the listings only include a location coordinate of the POI that is located at some point within the actual geometric footprint of the POI (e.g., the center point of the geometric footprint).